


𝓡𝓪𝓷𝓴 𝓒𝓮𝓻𝓸

by orphan_account



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Arrancars, Emotionless Ichigo, Evil Soul Society, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Ichigo needs a hug, M/M, Mute Ichigo, No Beta reader we all die like men, Shy Ichigo, or no, or wooman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Espadas gain a new comrade. Rank 0.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo, Ichimaru Gin & Kurosaki Ichigo, Past Kuchiki Byakuya/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 15
Kudos: 161





	1. 11

The entire room was silent. All the Espadas were currently seated at the meeting table, no one dares to say a word even if Lord Aizen wasn’t present at the moment. They all exchange stares before focusing their eyes on the doors that had just opened. Aizen walks in with Gin and Tousen following behind him. No one knows why lord Aizen called a meeting this early in the morning, but they were all about to find out soon. 

Their lord sits at the very end of the table before opening his mouth to speak. The other two former captains stood beside them, eyeing all the Arrancar, making sure they are all behaving. “Buenos días,” their lord said before continuing, “You all may be wondering why you all have been called. I’ll cut right to the chase. There will be a new Arrancar joining us from now on.” 

All the Espadas in the room looked at the former captain in confusion and shock. “Another one…?” Szayel asked. Their lord nodded before gesturing to Gin towards the door. He nodded and walked outside, “You can come in now, _Ichigo Kurosaki_ , there is no need to be shy.” Gin’s voice could be heard as much softer than his usual creepy tone. After a moment, the white-hair male walks in with an Arrancer following behind, quietly. Everyone took in the male’s appearance.

Ichigo wore the collar up a white uniform with his chest exposed and had a huge, long midnight sword, sheath next to his hips, with a chain wrapped around his hilt. His mask covered his right eye. There were red patterns under the hole. Ichigo had long orange which made him stick out immediately from the rest of the Espadas. Most of them having dark-colored hair. The man wore an emotionless expression, similar to Ulquiorra’s and his sharp dark chocolate eyes made him 10x more attractive. 

Ichigo walked up to stand beside Aizen as he felt all eyes in the room on him. He didn’t show it, but he was rather uncomfortable with all this attention. “Wow, he is hot.” 

“Grimmjow!” Lilynete yelled at him from the opposite side of the table. “What?” The Sexta Espada questioned bluntly. “You can’t just….” Szayel rolled his eyes. 

“Can’t what? Speak my thoughts? Look at him!” Grimmjow cackled as he pointed at the orange-hair Arrancar, “are you gonna say that I’m lying?”

Aizen watches with an amused look on his face as his Espadas bicker back and forth about their new comrade. Nnoitra ignored them and look at Aizen with slight impatience in his eyes, “what is Ichigo’s rank?”

“He stronger than Starrk.” Aizen replies which made the room fall silent. Even their Primera seemed a bit shocked. 

“Wait, so we are all moving down a rank?! Am I going to be the 11th now?!” Yammy stood up abruptly. Gin chuckled and gestured the brute to sit back down, “calm down… no need to get all angry now guys. No one is moving down a rank.” 

“But you just said…” Baraggan was soon cut off by Aizen who held his hand up to shut everyone up. “No, that is not what I meant. Ichigo, would you care to show them your mark?” 

The orangnette nodded tugged his collar up aside and brushed some of his hair away to reveal the number _0_ printed on his pale neck. Gasps filled the room. It was silent for several moments before Grimmjow got up. “I wanna fight this dude.” 

“Grimmjow! That is suicide! We’ve never hade a Cero Espada!” Lilynette looked at Ichigo with fear. All she got in return is a deadpanned glance. 

“Who cares? C’mon dude let’s fight!” Grimmjow walked up to Ichigo. Dang, they were both the same height. The blue-haired Arrancar looked at his lord for permission just incase, Aizen thought for a second before nodding, “Ichigo needs to get some exercise in. He has been in his room all day and needs to do something to get him moving. Isn’t that right, Kurosaki?” 

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow, the blue-haired could feel those dark eyes reading him. After a moment, he finally nods. “You don’t talk?” 

“Ichigo is mute. Not because he can’t, it’s because he doesn’t want to.” Tousen spoke up for the new Arrancar. “Huh…” Grimmjow frowned, “well if I beat you in a fight, you’ve gotta stop acting so shy. Are you self conscious about your voice or something?” 

The Sexta’s question was answered with silence. He groaned. “Let’s go outside. I don’t want anyone to get in my way.” 


	2. 10

Grimmjow noticed that all the other Arrancars spectating from afar, not willing to be caught in the crossfire. He rolled his eyes at how cautious they were being. Even Nnoitra seemed a bit scared. “Shall we begin?” the Sexta asked the orangnette. 

Silence. 

Grimmjow took that as a ‘yes’ and charged at the other male Arrancar. He throws a punch that Ichigo dodged gracefully. The long-haired continued to move out of the way as Grimmjow continues to throw punches that were now barely visible to the human eye. “Goddammit! Stop moving outta the way and fight me!” He pulls out his blade and started hacking at the other man. Ichigo could sense something within him rising and moved out of the way when the Sexta’s body began to transform. Dust and sand flying everywhere as the spiritual energy in the air shot through the roof. Let’s be honest, if there was a roof, it probably would’ve been incinerated from the huge amount of density pushing down onto the spectators.

Those above the Ranks 4 didn’t seem affected by the tremendous amount of spiritual energy flowing off of their blue-haired comrade. Ichigo watched as the dust and sand settled down and was surprised to have lost Grimmjow from his sights. He raised a brow and suddenly felt a presence behind him. “Looking for me?” Grimmjow laughed darkly with a low tone before slashing down onto the orangnette’s spine with his long dark claws. 

Ichigo’s eyes widened as he felt his entire body respond to the pain. He fell to his knees and hands as blood gushed out his back a bit came out from the back of his throat. Everyone looked a bit disappointed at how quickly the battle ended, especially Grimmjow. ‘ _ Is that it?’  _ they all thought. He kicked Ichigo’s body into a red pillar and groaned. “What the fuck is this? Not gonna fight back? C’mon! Why are you being so shy?” 

The long-hared looked around and saw the three former captains spectating with the Arrancars. Aizen was smirking at him before he said, “you have permission to release. He’ll survive. Szayel will make sure of that.”

That was was the only thing Ichigo needed before he suddenly appeared behind Grimmjow. His wounds miraculously have all healed. A swipe with his hand sent the air to turn against the Sexta, which sent him flying for miles. Hueco Mundo was silent for a few moments before it was filled with cackles from the six-seat. “That is what I’m talking about!” Grimmjow got back onto his feet and charged at Ichigo with incredible speed. He tries to send another slash at the other male but his wrist gets grabbed and the world suddenly flipped upsidedown when he landed on his back. The sand under, exploding from the impacted. The sexta’s instincts were to grab onto something closest to him to use on Ichigo. His hand reaches up and accidentally wraps around the other Arrancar’s hilt. Ichigo’s eyes widened. 

Scenes begin to flood Grimmjow’s mind. It is said that soul-reapers or anyone who wields a blade with life inside can read other’s feelings, thoughts, and memories. 

_ Grimmjow was standing in a garden of some kind and saw two males sitting sid by side comfortably next to a pond filled with Koi, drinking tea. One had orange spiky hair and the other had long midnight locks.  _

_ Ichigo smirked, “are you excited for Rukia’s and Renji’s wedding too?”  _

_ The other male sipped his tea before nodding, “it’s been a long time since I’ve attended one. Especially with a partner of my own.”  _

_ The substitute soul reaper chuckled. The blossom tree’s sending beautiful pink petals down onto the two. Byakuya suddenly felt the other male’s head on his shoulder. Ichigo sighed with content, “do you think we will get married one day?”  _

_ The was a long silence before the raven-haired soul reaper responded kissing Ichigo’s head. “Of course. However, at the moment, I wouldn’t want to steal my sister’s spotlight. Two weddings taking place in the same year will leave a lot of people exhausted with all the planning and effort they put in. Trust me, I know first hand that you shouldn’t do that.”  _

_ “What happened?”  _

_ “My distant cousin has a wedding and I was in charge of planning the decorations and the outfits. Then his brother told me his wedding was taking place a few days after and wanted me to write up invitations. People just kept asking and we had 4 weddings that year.”  _

_ “Hm…” Ichigo hummed, “why do I get the feeling you just wanna be lazy?”  _

_ “That is because it is true.” The Kuchiki heir responded right away causing the other male to laugh. _

  
  


_ Ichigo was walking down the hallway and greeted everyone he passed by, on his way into Byakuya’s office. “Yo, Byakuya!”  _

_ The captain looked up from his papers confused. “Ichigo? Is something the matter?” The other male shook his head and giggled, “no, silly. I came to give you something.” Ichigo smiled brightly. The smile was so pure, that anyone in a 10-mile radius would also start smiling, their mood becoming more positive.  _

_ “You do?” Byakuya raised a brow, a smirk forming on his face. The substitute nodded eagerly and reached in his pocket to pull out a necklace with a charm at the end of it. It looked like a crystal flower petal. The captain’s eyes widened as the male set the gift onto his desk and kissed him on the cheek. Ichigo chuckled, “Happy birthday, my love!”  _

_ “Ichigo, my love. What are you doing?” Byakuya asked the substitute. The captain had just stepped out the shower, half-naked, water dripping from his hair. Ichigo rolled his eyes grabbed the towel around the Kuchiki heir’s neck and began to dry the wet strands with it. He made the heir bend down slightly so he could reach his hair. Curse their height difference.“You’re going to catch a cold! If you do, don’t expect me to sleep in the same room as you!”  _

_ Byakuya seemed a bit taken back and let out a chuckle after a few seconds of being shocked, “Uh-huh… Love you too.” _

  
  
  


_ Ichigo stared at the burning mansion. The rain coming in from the distance. He ran inside, trying to calm himself down. ‘No… This… this is a dream.’ The heat burnt his ankles but the substitute didn’t care.  _

_ ‘It must have been the girl association. It.. it could’ve been an accident… Byakuya… He… he would’ve gotten everyone out…. He…” Ichigo ran into a room where he was bodies laying all over. Rukia’s body was bleeding out next to Renji’s corpse. Guards blood staining the walls and the floor.  _

_ ‘This…. This… is just a dream.’ _

_ Ichigo’s world suddenly stopped. His eyes widened and his breathes became shorter. Laying in the middle of the room was Byakuya. He was surrounded by Pink petals, burning up from the fire. The substitute ran over to the captain and held him in his arms. His lover’s body was cold and slumped against him. “....B-- WAKE UP!” Ichigo’s voiced cracked. _

_ ‘This is just a nightmare’ _

_ ‘It… just a nightmare’ _

_ ‘I’ll wake up… with him… he will tell me it was just a nightmare.’  _

_ ‘A nightmare…’ _

_ “B--” _

_ “PLEASE!” He sobbed loudly rocking back and forth. “Don’t- Don’t leave me! I’ll do anything!” his cries filled the burning mansion. The grounds under him began to shake. “Please! Please! Please! I… I can’t live without you! I love you too much to let you go!” He begs the corpse but he gets nothing in return. “Renji and Rukia were going to have kids! We were going to be uncles! You... You can’t just… Die here….” The orange-hair could feel multiple souls coming his way. They all had the spiritual pressure of a captain. “My love… Please…” _

_ “ _ **_BYAKUYA!_ ** _ ” _

_ The mansion exploded with dark energy. It consumed Ichigo and his skin and body begin to chip away as he screams with pain. His voice no longer sounding human, more of a hollow. A hollow who has just lost his heart.  _

_ Those once beautiful dark brown eyes are consumed by black and gold. The spiritual energy being released felt like a trillion nukes raining down on the soul society. No one present that day could deny how sad the energy felt. It was consumed by rage and loneliness. Soon everything turned dark. _

_ And cold.  _

Grimmjow’s eyes widened. He released the blade looked at the Arrancar in front of him.  _ He had just seen Ichigo’s past.  _ The long-haired male suddenly snapped. His eyes turned gold and they were surrounded by a black substance. He grabbed onto the Sexta’s neck and threw him into the ground with a way stronger force then he was using before. Bones could be heard shattering from even where the spectators were. They all wore a shocked expression on how fast their rank 0 broke. “What the hell did this bastard do?” Starrk furrowed his brows. Aizen sat up from his usual composure and glanced at Gin to step in. The former captain nodded. 

Ichigo continuously slammed Grimmjow’s head into the ground, dark lines beginning to form on his arm. Blood beginning to grip off the panther’s head, staining his blue hair. Suddenly Ichigo began to channel in a cero has as he pinned the other Arrancar down with his feet. He let out a roar and was about to attack before a sudden blade went right through the rank 0’s shoulder. “I… think we all can agree that’ll be enough.” Gin grinned. The long-haired male’s eyes suddenly snapped back to normal. He looked at the former 3rd seat captain and started to shake. Grimmjow was barely still conscious to see the male beginning to hyperventilate before passing out. 

Gin glanced down at their 6th rank and looked at Syazel to deal with carrying the idiot back to be healed. He walked over to the trembling Arrancar and threw his coat over him which made Ichigo stop. It felt like he was under a blanket that covered him from the world. Gin patted the orangnette’s back and lead him back inside the castle slowly, occasionally saying, ‘it’s going to be ok,’ and ‘everything is fine.’ 

Since when did that creepy bastard become so… not creepy? The other arrancars looked at their lord who was smiling. “What just happened?” Lilynette asked the question everyone else was dying to ask. “Why did Ichigo... Suddenly like snap? Is Grimmjow that annoying?” 

“You stupid brat. Didn’t you see it? Grimmjow accidentally gripped onto the other’s blade and saw his memories. What a fucking idiot.” Nnoitra spat. “If it were me, I would’ve cut that fucko down the moment I had a chance.”

Baraggan rolled his eyes, “that is extremely foolish. Our new comrade didn’t show us his true potential and has already beaten our 6th seat half to death. What makes you, Nnoitra, believe that you can beat someone like him?” They all went silent. 

Starrk let out a loud yawn, “welp… I’m heading back to bed. This morning already has me spent. C’mon Lilynette. Let’s go.” 

\------------

All the captains stood and waited silently in the meeting room before Yamamoto finally spoke. “What is the update on Kurosaki Ichigo?” 

Mayuri frowned, “nothing at all. Except for that, there was a spike in spiritual energy coming from Hueco Mundo. Kurosaki must be there. Taking refuge with the enemy. If we all go there, the boy will have nowhere to run.” 

“Says the man who made the plan to killed Kurosaki’s lover and friends. How did that turn out? Oh wait, didn’t almost half the seiretai get demolished?” Toshiro said sarcastically. The two captains glared at each other.

“Kuchiki Byakuya was getting in our way. So was his sister. We had no choice but to kill them. Kurosaki Ichigo is a threat to soul society. And anyone who stands with him will be cut down, no matter who they are.” Soi fon suddenly spoke up. 

Unohana shook her head, “I just wished we found another way… Kuchiki was still a nice man... He only stood with Ichigo because they were lovers and trusted each other.” Kenpachi chuckled, “what a bunch of bull.” 

The captain of the 4th glanced at the brute, “did you say something?” She asked, darkly. The other captain rolled his eyes and looked the other way. Yamamoto slammed his stack down onto the ground to quiet all of them down. 

“Kurosaki Ichigo is a threat. We must immediately find him and execute him the moment we have the boy in our grasp. However, we shouldn’t dwell on the past. The Kuchiki Siblings and Renji Abarai made their choice to stand with the enemy. In a week, we shall have everything prepared by then and we will be heading to Hueco Mundo straight away. Am I clear?” The head captain asked, eyeing everyone in the room. They were all silent for a moment before replying, “understood, Head Captain”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
